


Starting Over

by InFairWingHellsing



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because Denise is not dead in my world, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU One Shot. Tara and Denise were a couple once, and something happens that brings Tara back to the Doctor. Will they get a second chance. (Warning for sex, not well written sex, but sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters if I did, Denise and Tara would be happy till the end of days.  
> This is just a One Shot AU where Tara and Denise were together once but split up, will there be a second chance.

Starting over

Tara walked down the street, desoriented, not looking where she went. Her heart hurt, it screamed at her, the pain almost unbearable. 

The day started so good, she had planned to propose to her girlfriend Marian, but after she got home everything went downhill. There she was, Marian, fooling around with their neighbour, not caring that Tara stood there shocked. They saw her, but made no move to explain themselves, not that it would have mady any difference. It left Tara heartbroken, which made her run out unto the streets.

As soon as she ran out the door to the street, the sky opened up and the rain fell, perfectly masking her tears. Only her sobs were heard, her shoulders shaking, her heart hurting. Her feet were walking somewhere, somewhere she knew she would be safe, but her mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that her girlfriend cheated on her.

So now here she stood, before a door, not having the strength to knock or ring the bell. The door openend automatically and she was taken in, soothing hands and voice helped her, but her thougths were all over the place.

She didn't know how she got changed, fried, warmed up and into bed, but here she was, stirring awake. She starred at a ceiling that was all too familiar. The sheets of the bed also smelled famliar and Tara knew that yesterday really did happen. Or was it still today, a quick look at the clock on the wall showed her that indeed it was the next day.

„Good morning“, came from the doorway, which called Tara out of her trance. "After I took you in, you were almost sleep walking. What happend?", the blonde Doctor, her ex girlfriend, and somehow the only person who really got her asked.  
„Denise, I'm sorry“, was her only answer. Tara looked down at her hands which were laying on the sheet, her lightly tanned skin a contrast to those midnight blue sheets. When she got no answer she looked up again and saw only understanding and sadness. Her eyes were still mesmerizing even now, after those 4 years they spent apart.

„What for? You absolutely have nothing to be sorry about. I know you Tara, don't forget that“, replied the blonde woman, uncrossing her arms and smiling lightly.

Tara smiled back, she missed this woman more than she was able to admit before. „Marian cheated on me.“ Denise nodded her head, went over to Tara sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her close.

Tara inhaled deeply, the familiar scent giving her warmth and a sense of security she missed. „I missed you“, she admitted, looking for any sing of rejection from the doctor. She got none, instead got a kiss on her forehead.

Tara felt the need to tell her, knowing she was the only one who listened without judging.

„I was going to propose to her. I prepared everything, even got home early from work, just to suprise her.“, she started looking at her friend, whom fixed her eyes on Tara signalling her to keep going.

„So when I got home, I found her in bed with our neighbour. She saw me right in the eyes but didn't went after me.“, her lip began to tremble, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Denise stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt her friend. 

„I ran out, then the rain started and I walked desoriented and confused, and ended up before your door.“

Tara began to cry silently and got hugged by Denise again, who rubbed soothing circles on her back.

„You know I have been thinking lately. I never understood why I broke up with you. I get it know, I was afraid, but I am not anymore.“, Denise confessed hearing her friends sobs get a bit quieter. 

“You were?”, Tara whispered, new Hope simmering deep in her belly, wishing she heard her right.

“Yeah, I kinda was new to all this, and well, I was afraid that it was just a phase or something, but my feelings never went away. I loved you Tara, and I never really said that.”, the blonde explained, locking eyes with the dark haired woman before her.

At the word “loved” Tara cringed, so was there no hope after all? Denise saw her eyes lowering and put a hand under her chin, keeping eye contact. “After all this time we were apart I realized something Tara, “now Denise had to take all her courage to not fuck this up, “I still love you. You never really left, at least not the feelings I have for you.”

To say she was a bit shocked was an understatement, and as soon as she said those words, Tara kissed her. The kiss was passionately and full of emotion,reconnecting them. Tara let her tongue trace the other woman's lips and got acces. Their tongues met each other in a dance as old as time, battling for dominance. 

Denise however, being the Psychiatrist she was, stopped Tara before this could go out of hand. "Wait, I just want to make sure, that I uh, that this is not some getting over Marian thing.", she asked lightly, hoping that Tara was indeed willing to get back together. TAra simply shook her head. "I kinda never got over you. This thing is serious and if you want to we could try this again." Denise closed the gap between them again, exchaning kisses of love and hope.

Pulling apart for air, they both laughed, wearing smiles and Tara looking way happier than before. “So does that mean we get a second chance?”, Denise asked and got rewarded by another kiss, singannling her, that yes they did get a second chance. “Now how about some other reconnection, I think we have some catching up to do”, Tara said with mischief, pulling Denise into another kiss and letting her hands trail to the blonde locks, to deepen the kiss even further.

Thing were getting more heated as Denise and Tara both undressed the other, all the while kissing between. They were almost frantic in getting the other one naked, when Tara pushed Denise down on the bed and hooked her fingers in her Panties, she took a minute to admire the Doctor. “I really missed you”, she whispered, her word full of love and Denise simply smiled, pulling her in for another kiss. 

Tara pullled down Denise's panties, letting her hand roam to her breast, kneading them lightly and getting a moan in response. She started kissing her jaw, down to her throat and between the valley of her breasts, then licking and sucking at one nipple, then the other. “Tara”, Denise moaned loudly, her body reacting to other as if they never were apart.

Tara kissed her way lower, down to the trimmed blonde curls and started to lick her little nub of joy, getting mewls of pleasure from the other, who now had her hands in Taras hair.

“Oh God, how I missed you”, Denise moaned deeply and was getting close already. 

Tara smiled and added one finger, inserting it into her heat, after a while she added another one. She could feel her walls contracting, meaning she was close and Tara began to lick and suck at her nub bringing the Doctor closer and closer.

“Don't stop, please don't stop” coming from the blonde in moans, and Tara eager to please sucked ever harder, her fingers getting faster. 

Denise came almost with a scream and she believed she saw stars, oh how she missed Tara and her wonderfull skills. 

Tara grinned, licking her fingers like a cat getting milk. “So I think this second chance thing is officially a go.” she said before the blonde pulled her down and started laughing. “You are so weird sometimes” Tara tried to look hurt, but failed miserably and started to laugh also. 

“Now let me return the favor and make it officialy official.” were the last word Tara heard as Denise stayed true to her words and returned the favor. 

Yesterday had been shit, today was a day she would remember for the rest of her live.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't watch TWD anymore, knowing my baby isn't there anymore. Nope, I will write fanfiction were everything is alright. I am so pissed and will probably be for a damn long time.


End file.
